dead midnite
by henry himmler
Summary: when edward killed hierichs father in ww2 it took him 60 years to find him but it wasnt hierich that found something it was hank his gradson. hank found a love in bella whom loved him back, this is there story in which hank finds out edward is his friend
1. the ss, gestapo, and a vampire

The Vampire hunter of Twilight

(PROLOGUE)

BERLIN,GERMANY 1943

Hanz has just laid down for the night, as he nuzzles his wifes neck he notices she is icy cold. Thats strange he thinks she is freezing. He nudges his wife she doesnt move. He gets up and lights aa candle as he move over toward her he sees two bite marks on her neck. He turns around to see a vampire standing in his way. Hello hanz, edward says as he wipes the blood from his mouth. He yells you but its impossible, you died the gestapo gassed you . Hanz starts to say something else but edward grabs his throat and stranggles him. In the room on the otherside of the wall his Hienrich son hienrich hears the fight. Being part of the SS he always was armed he loaded his mp40 and kicked in the door. Only in time to see Edward climb out the window. At that point hienrich vowed he would always hunt the monsters in the nite and avenge his father.

{fyi edward didnt kill him to kill him he killed hanz because he had him sent to a deathcamp and the gestapo gassed him, but being a vampire it didnt works this is a little side is not evil he was drafted by the nazis he just uses his eminse army he stockpiles to be ahero even though it becomes old}

Modern day

{hienrich is dead but his grandson hank carries on his tradition in forks, washington. Where they relocated after ww2 was over.

Hank wakes up to see light out, he checks his list as he does everymorning just like his grandfather taught him, he puts on his standard grey panzergrenadier jacket. Hides the mauser c-96 broomhandle pistol inside of its holster. He grabs his bag of gear and heads out the door to his classic 1970 plymouth superbird. Today he decided he will look into that new girl who moved into towns place. He starts the car and drives out of his driveway. The only info he has on her is her name Bella even her name sounds lovely. As he pulls into the shieriffs driveway he sees him come outside. The sheriff walks over, hello hank he say I dont think anyone has seen you since your grandfather died. It took us all by suprise especially when he old army buddies stopped in town. Who would have thought he was one of the last SS Troopers in existence. Im sorry hank your grandfather was a good man. Well sheriff I actually came out today to meet your daughter is she home. NOPE she went out with that cullen boy I guess as things go she could have picked a worse boyfriend. Hank lights up a kools cigarette, wait do you mean edward cullen? YEAH the sheriff says. Okay sir well ill see you in town sometime, hank starts to start up the car, but the sheriff says. Jjust one more thing hank, sometime I want to drive this car, I aint been in it since your father had it back in 78. okay sir, well I got to get going I need to go to school.

Hank drives up to the school stupid preppies he thinks as he pulls his car into a space. He gets out of the car only to haVE some football jock come up to him and start to shove him around. Hey man nice junker u got, the jock snaps off his mirror, luckily by this time school has begun. Hank knows nobody will see him do what he is about to do, the jock begins laughing and turns to walk away, but hank lands a swift kick to the nuts from behind and breaks his jaw with a quick haymaker punch. He then walks calmly into the school to do his job. He is the janitor as he walks to his private office he notices the most beaughtiful girl he has ever seen. He walks up to her HI im Hank he says, HELLO im Bella its nice to meet you hank. Do you know my boyfriend edward. Yes but I cant stay and talk someone just spilled fermaldahyde in the science lab I must go mop it up. He was amazed he had only graduated a year ago from this very school he thought as he walked away. They had hired him immediately too which supprised him. OH WELL he though as he turned the corner and bumped into A pale dark haired man his age, oh sorry mister uh what is your name im edward and please it was my fault I appologize.

OKAY hank leans in close I know what you are he whispers, you killed my great grandfather I know it was you. My grandfather tracked you to this town nearly 60 years ago. He said one day he would avenge his dad. Do u remember hanz or merry? I BET U STILL remember there sweet blood, whats to stop me from blowing you away right now ive hunted your kind since I was old enough to crawl. I know your weaknesses, your just lucky I found you in public. He walks to his office. Thinkin why he snapped at that guy so hard. Then he realizes hes jelous of him, it couldnt be that edward was the one that killed his great grandfather. He doesnt have much more time to think on it before the priciple calls him. Hank we got a mess in the cafeteria some punk just threw a bunch of food all over the place, would you go clean it up. Yes sir hank says as he walks off mop in hand. The rest of the day goes by rather well, but as he is getting ready to go home after work he noticed bella and edward go into the woods together. I had better watch them he thinks to himself as he grabs his gear. He runs into the woods as he puts on his gasmask. Hienrich believed the leather was thick enough on the old full face gas masks to block a vampires bite. Today hank was goin to test that theory. He stayed a little ways behind them the whole trek. But only because that morning when he had bumped into edward he had placed a tracking chip on his coat. As he checked the tracking device he saw definite proof edward was a vampire. He thought to himself no person could move atthat speed. My tracking device started to beep meanin that he was goin out of range. oh well I needed to go home Hank thought. It was starting to get dark so he knew he should just watch bella for the night in hopes that something happened besides he had a strange feeling for her in his gut. By now he made it back to his car, as he drove out of the parking lot he saw her leaving in her truck. He slowly trailed her to her house. He parked across the street right as it was getting dark. Hank put on his stealth gear and crept behind the house to the kitchen window. Thank god he thought as he noticed the window was just the right height to jump through. He sat there for about thirty minutes when the sheriff got home. This whole time he watched bella making dinner he wasnt sure what it was but it smelled good from where he was. He heard the sheriff yelling at bella and heard her scream, he peered over the window ledge just in time to see what was going on. Hank couldnt believe his eyes charlie was beating bella. He had already broken her leg and he didnt think she would live through the night. Hank knew what he had to do he ran to his car unlocking the trunk. He grabbed his trusty homelite chainsaw and his mp40. He knew her life was on the line so as he ran to the front door he fired up his chainsaw and cut the door down. As he shut the saw off he heard the beatings continueing in the kitchin. He ran through the house just in time to hear charlie yell you stupid bitch im ending it now as charlie pulled out his 357. magnum. A single gunshot rangout. Bella flinched but the pain had ceased was she dead, he mind was racing as she opened her eyes she saw her savior. Hank was standing in the doorway with his mauser c-96 broomhandle in hand.

Smoke still coming from the barrel she look at her father the man that had beaten her since she was 12 years old. He was on the ground with his hand shot. She stood there in awe as hank walked closer to pick her up. How long has he been doing that for are you okay Hank said, as he started to look at her wounds. I dont know how you are alive hun he said as he looked at the wounds, for starters you leg is crushed and it looks like your nose is broken. As he looked at her wounds he never heard the sheriff get up and draw the 357. with his left hand. As the sheriff pulled the hammer back. Hank twirled around quick as a gunslinger and shot him in the gut. Dont worry bella he wont ever hurt you again, ill see that he gets punished by the best authority. He punched in a number on his cell phone carlisle. Carlisle its hank I know you dont like me and I know you know im a vampire hunter but listen bella is hurt her father has been beating her I need you over here right now and seeing as your his only other deputy you need to be here to arrest him he has to gunshot wounds one to the hand the other to his abdomen. I didnt want to kill him but when I walked in he was about to kill bella. Oh please hurry I know she broke up with edward today. But please hurry I …. I … I love her. And I dont want her to die. Hank walked over to charlie and picked him up. Why would such a sick bastard like you ever do this to her. Carlisle is on his way to help her and once hes here im gonna be the next sheriff and guess what my first thing ill do is put my mauser right between your baby blues and pull the trigger. You deserve that now what I wanna know is why you did this how could you keep this up for so long. Hank screamed hitting him in the fface the whole time. By now charlies face looked like a pound of raw burger. Charlie finally spoke, I did it because she looks like her mother and her mother hurt me so I felt it was right to take that pain out on her. Carlisle walks in as he says this. Well charlie your in the wolfs den now and it looks like ol hank there is bout to get himself a new job. Carlisle said sadly. Hanks looks at carlisle, mr cullen how is she gonna be I dont wanna have to dig two graves tonight. Hank I wouldnt worry she will be okay with lots of rest and a loving home, she had better stay at my house tonight so I can keep a watch. With this carlisle picks up bella. Bella comes to hank I heaRD what you said I wanna be with you carlisle is it alright if hank drives me over and stays with me I dont think I want to be without him right now. With this carlisle nods and says what do you think hank. Hank pulls the action back on his mauser and says its okay with me but what do we do with this bastard. Carlisle said give him to the wolves when your done with him. Ill wait on you to finish before we both go. With that hank put the gun to charlies knees and shot them both out. Okay now I am goin to dump him in the woods and let him walk back hank said as he put one through charlies throat. He walked over to bella and picked her up. Its okay now hun im here for you he said as he carried her to his car. He walked back in to see carlisle callin the morgue sayin that charlie had shot himself drunk and had commited suicide after a period of self mutilation. The coroners showed up in 30 minutes and hauled him away. As the abulance drove off carlisle said hank I knew your grandfather he knew all along that edward killed his father, but im sure he never told you that his father tried to kill edward. Hank turned around and lit up a kools cigarette. I knew that but I would never harm you guys. I promised grandpa I wouldnt. He taught me to fight the evil things out there tonight and this is just one of those things I fight. Not just vampires.

Carlisle smiled and said, I know what you did wasnt right but it was noble and I think you will make a great sheriff so I guess I get to report to you now seeing as you was his second in command. Good luck hank ill see you at my house. Carlisle walked off to his car and drove away. Hank walked to his superbird and got in, bella just woke up. Hank I heard what you said on the phone , she whispered to him. I love you too, and after tonight I know it, the other day in school when I first met you I knew you were the one for me. Thats why I broke up with edward, I love you hank. Hanks started the car, I love you bella, I love you. He said as he drove toward the cullens house. He thought to himself and remembered the words his grandfather had told him on his deathbed, hank I know you know the cullens are vampires but they are good people they are on our side, and I want you to know dont give up when you find someone you love. At this point he was pulling up in front of the cullens house. As he pulled up everyone was outside, carlisle made them geto ut of the way as hank carried her to his study. Alice came up to hank and said what happened to her. You better not have done this. Just then carlisle came in the room and said ill explain it to everyone hank, bella said she wants you. Hank walked out of the room as carlisle started the story. He saw bella laying in a bed she was wrapped in bandages and her cuts had stopped bleedin her leg was still swollen and until it quit he couldnt put a cast on it. Hank I love you she says as he kisses her on the lips. Bella I love you hank says and I always have ill always be here for you. Im sorry for what I had to do to your father, but he would have killed you and I couldnt live without you. Now you need to rest ill call the school and inform them I quit and your hurt and wont be in for awhile. Carlisle walks in and gives bella some sedatives as he mentions to hank ,emmet, and jasper want to look at your car they already opened up the garage to let you pull it in and you can sleep in the guest room till bella gets good enough to go home with you. Hank walks out of the room and walks into esme, sorry hank hows bella doing. Carlisle says she will make it. I was really worried when I say her getting hit and glad I was as quick as I was if I had been a few seconds slower I dont know how I would live without her. Emse hugs him, its okay hank I dont think she could have found anyone who could love her more. Now go jasper and emmet are waitin. He walked out the door to his car. The car started like the fine tuned machine it was, as he pulled it into the garage. Jaspers jaw dropped. Hank is this what I think it is pop the hood. Hank hitsthe switch. Oh my god is that a 426 hemi with the 4 speed behind it. Do u know how rare this car is. Hank gets out and lights up another smoke. Yes I know its rare and its all I have left of my father, he was a deputy here about 15 years ago, I couldnt have been more than 3 but one day grandpa said dad wouldnt be coming home he had been shot in a robbery in port angles. Grandpa raised me and we kept the car, it and bella are all I got in this world. If you guys ever need a thing come see me I cant repay carlisle enough for saving bella.

Emmet, damn jasper come see his trunk, they all walk behind the car to where the trunk lid is. There are all sorts of guns mounted in the trunk. Jasper, hank I havent seen guns like this since I was in ww2, in fact all of these guns where bein fired at me is that an mg42 sittin there. Hank picks it up sure is and its loaded too, grandad saved these things from way back then. He thought they might come in handy someday. If you ever need help to take out a rogue or a vampire that might come to kill one of you or anything like that call me. Ill help you and supply you a arsenal of reckoning for them. With that he shut the trunk and went into carlisles study. The next morning when bella woke up she saw hank asleep in carlisles chair his pistol on the desk an all to sober reminder that he had saved her, she felt weird thinking she should be sad for her father and mad at hank but hank saved her and ever since her and edward broke up in the woods. Hank had been there for her. She knew in her mind that she wanted to spend her life with him. Just then carlisle walked in the room. Hank opened one eye and said hey, would you please ask rosalie or alice to go get me some cofee or a beer out of my trunk after last nite I think I could use one. Bella smiles, at the charming grin thats on hanks face as he says it. Carlisle, grins and says did you sleep at all. Hank gets up and puts his gun back in its holster. Nope I fell out of this chair 3 times im surprised I didnt wake you guys up. Edward sat at that door all night and watched me I think he expected me to jump him. Hank sighs, when do you think she will wake up, at this point bella decides shes let him have enough and speaks. Hank are you here hun, would you tell carlisle im ready to go home now. Bella I dont think your quite ready he just got your cast on an hour ago lets at least stay for breakfast. Ill caRRY you to the kitchin, hank said as he picked her up. They looked into eachothers eyes and kissed and were still kissing as they walked into the kitchin. Alice turnedthere way and yelled would you two take it somewhere else, its makin me sick. Hank put bella down in her chair as he went to get her a plate. He put her platedown infront of her. She ate it and started to cry, hank looked at her worried what was wrong still with a piece of bacon in his mouth like a limp cigar he ran over and held her close to him. He looked at her reall worried bella whats wrong hun he said.

Bella looked at him with tears in her eyes and said I love you hank and ur all iwant the cullens are like my family and even after edward killed your great grand you still dont try to kill him and I know you love me and you like them, im just so happy I found someone as perfect as you. Hank kisses her on the lips, bella I have something to show you, he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a old silver ring it has a skull on it and SS imprinted on the side the name inside says merry leightscreig inside.

Hank looks at her that was my great grandmothers wedding ring and I want you to marry me bella I love you. I know its old I know its probably a lil awful but three generations of my family have worn it and I want you to wear it too. Bella will you become mrs hank leightscreig? Bella looks into hanks eyes and says yes hank I will. Everyone in the room looks shocked and they are all smiling, hank is about to cry.

3 MONTHS LATER

Hank pulls up in front of the victorion house his grandfather left him. Bella is sitting on the porch looking 2 months pregnant. He walks up to her, hi honey how was yourday. It was okay haNK oh the baby is kickin u want to feel. Hank puts his hand on her belly and the baby kicks about. Hank looks into her eyes did you go see carlisle today? He kisses her. She looks at him with a smile. Yes and when the ultrasound came back it was twins. I think we need a name for them. He sits down beside her in his chair with a serios look on his face. I want to name one hienrich after my grandfather. Honey what do u want to name the other. She looks out in the yard at the old chevy pickup she used to drive which is now leaking oil and doesnt run. I want to name one of them carlisle, him and his family has always been there for us. Hank smiles, I think we should make edward a godfather. Hank remembered back to all the things edward had done for them even today he had drove her to the hospital. Hank kisses her,then walks inside to grab a beer. She follows him inside as he opens his beer. There is a knock at the door. He goes to open it but jasper and emmet are already sitting down on the couch. Jasper looks at him and says hey hank. Wheres bella at. She walks into the room and says hey guys as she kisses hank.

Well seeing as no one is shot and it yall didnt call ahead I assume its something serious. Hank says as he puts down the beer. Jasper looks at him and says, a rogue vampire is in the area he broke into our house last nite. We think he might be a threat to someone. Hank says well lets get the gear, bella until this is all over I want you to stay with carlisle, im sure he will be happy to hear about the name choice until we get this thing tagged and bagged, also sweety would you mind telling edward to come over here. We will be waiting on him. Just then edward walks into the room. Hey hank I just checked around outside the rogue shouldnt be nearby. I thought I would make sure though. Hank walks to the basement door, well guys it guess its time you saw the eagles nest. He opens the door and swithches on the light. Then walks down with jasper and emmet following him. He walk to a old metal bar sticking out of the wall and pulls it down. A door opens up on the side of the steps. Hank walks inside you can see what looks like an armory is set up and in a far off corner there is a car lift with a 83 chevy dually on it.

So what you guys want hank says as he goes through the gun racks, I know heres a stg44 for you jasper. That was a fine gun if you will recall. Emmet heres a mauser kar98. Use it well. Ammo is over by the desk ignore the flag. They both look and a ww2 german flag is hangin up over the desk area. Hank continues that was my grandpas theres a photo of him and his unit on the desk nobody has came in here since he died, this was his secret room. Hank walks over to the pistol rack and grabs another mauser c-96 pistol he puts it in another shoulder holster. As they gather up ammo they walk over to the dually and hank hits a button on the wall. The truck is lifted up into the yard by the lift. Bella is taking off in hanks car as the dually lifts to the looks at the picture of bella next to the speedometer he smiles. Okay guys lets go kill us a rogue. He peels out as he hitsthe pavement. He follows her out to the cullens house. As they pull up they see the front door is caved in and there is a strange man with a red chainsaw where his right hand should be. Jasper jumps out of the truck and charges at the strange guy. As hank stops the truck he calmly loads the mg42 AND yells jasper hold back I can tell you he aint a vampire, from here. Whats you name hank says as he walks up to the fellow now noticing he also has a sawed off shotgun in a holster on his back. The man looks at him and grins, names ash. And your a living ledgend in the hunter community if you the grandson of hienrich. Then your who im looking for, I see your on the same trail as me I came to warn you this vampire isnt a normal rogue which I know is well within your capable hands. But this rogue has been possessed by deadite spirits he was just here I spoke to this man carlisle he didnt want me to tell you this but he whispers in hanks ear dont tell them but alice got hurt when this thing. He also said not to worry bella and the twins are safe from harm. He takes a step back so do you guys need a ride. They start to turn around when a 73 delta 88 olds. They pulled back into town a short while later, but as they get to the cafe they no something is worry ash started saying he cant raise an army of the dead the book was destroyed and he is its last remaining demon. I promissed my girlfriend before she died I would hunt down every last one of these monsters. Ash walked inside but was quicly thrown out of the door. Edward charged into the door with his gun luger in hand there was gunshots then he came running out hank now hank grabbed a moltov cocktail out of his truck and threw it into the was a scream coming from inside as the vampre came running out set ablaze buy the gas in the moltov.


	2. volturi, hank and a whole lotta bullets

Chapter 2 the inner circle the hunter and damnation

6 months later Eastern Europe

Dragunov is reading Intel on the agent they sent to take out the hunter the volturi will not be pleased the hunter killed him. He knows that there is only one way left to take him down. He calls for his plane to get ready and load the others.

Forks Washington

Hank is working on his car hoping to get this deathtrap he bought from the junk yard working. Bella walks up behind him to hand him a wrench and a screwdriver. He adjusted the carb on the old scout and shut the hood. He yelled hey Bella try it now. The engine roared to life with a raspy roar. She backed it out of the shed and hank walked out.

He saw a black car by the house he knew had to be the volturi he ran for Bella and grabbed his phone. He slid into his truck seat and motioned for her to follow him. They took to a beaten path away from the house as hank called ash and told him to meet them at the Cullen's. Just then hank found the pavement and pulled out on it. He saw bella pull out right behind him. He laid the hammer down on the old chevy pickup. He sped up the speedometer reading close to 90. just then he looked back to see bella stop . he spun the old truck around in the road. He pulled up beside the scout. Bella was in the passenger seat. She was knocked out. The volturi agent was in the driver seat musta been hidin in the car all along hank thought. The volturi pulled a glock out the window. The last thing hank felt before blacking out was a burning sensation in his chest.


	3. flight of the riech

Chapter 3 The hunters revenge

Hank came to, his vision was blurry, and his shoulder burned. He looked up and saw a volturi guard standing outside of his rig. He slowly felt for his mauser pistol, as he flipped the safety off he whistled. The guard looked his way as hank said give the devil my regards. The lead slug pierced the beasts heart as it shrieked in its final death throws. Hank started up the old scout and drove off. He could tell he had lost a lot of blood as he drove further. He was getting dizzy as he pulled into the cullens driveway. He fell out of the scout as he heard Carlisle say Edward grab my bag hanks bleeding out. Hank tried to say they got bella but all that came out was blood and spit. Hank saw a light above him, he walked toward it. As the light dimmed he could see his grandfather, and several other people. They were all standing around his grandfather came over and said hank its not your time. The light suddenly glowed blue. Hank was falling he heard Carlisle say were losing him, he heard ash yelling cmon hank stay with us. He gasped for breath and opened his eyes he was in Carlisles office. He was dizzy as he stood up and said what happened. Carlisle said you were dead for two minutes there, wheres bella at. Hank looked grim and said the volturi have her. Ash ran out of the room as Carlisle yelled for emmet. Hank got up and said shes pregnant I don't want children raised by a bunch of vampires no offense guys. Carlisle laughed and said none taken imagine what could happen if they did get there hands on them. Hank got up and said nobody is going to lay a hand on my children he grabbed his pistol and barged out as Carlisle yelled I will book us plane tickets on the next flight to Europe.


	4. blood guns and aros demise

Chapter 4

Old allies in Europe

THE plane touched down in the night on a airstrip outside of berlin as hank got off the plane with Carlisle not far behind an old man walked up. He saluted hank and said it is a honor to be helping you . hank said that's nice but I want to hurry did you get the supplies I asked for. The old man smiled and said it wasn't easy but yes I did. Hank smiled and said then I am forever in your dept. the old man said follow me and walked to the hanger. As he opened it up hanks supplies came into view. Hank said Carlisle I want you to take a few pistols and handed him two walther p-38s. Carlisle said these wont work on us. Hank said I beg to differ touch one of the bare bullets to your flesh.. Carlisle put one of the bullets on his palm it burned his handed he hissed as he dropped it. He said hank whats in that. Hank said a lil bit of silver some lead oh and some secret formula grandpa never told me. Carlisle said how will I load the gun. Hank said wear some gloves. As he grabbed a rifle off the shelf. He looked at the old man and said did you happen to get grandpas Mercedes out of storage like I asked. The old man smiled and said its here go pull that tarp up and you will see. Hank walked over and pulled off the tan tarp underneath was a beautiful Mercedes benz convertible. This one had once been a nazi staff car. He laid the rifle down in the back seat and went back for ammunition. Carlisle looked at it and said even I should be offended by that one. Hank was foaming at the mouth as he laid a mg-42 in the backseat. He yelled Carlisle help me load these boxes, of ordinace. But be careful we drop one of these it might blow up. Carlisle cringed as him and hank put two of the boxes in the trunk. Hank then ran up to the side of the car and hopped over the door into the front seat. The engine purred as it started hank took off like a rocket as he drove out onto the runway. Over the sound of the engine he said alright Carlisle we pick up ash off the plane then where are we headed to. Carlisle looked at him and said we are headed to italy. Ash was yelling at the planes crew as he got off he said yeah I know im a freak.. hank laughed and said let me guess they have never seen a guy with a chainsaw for a hand. Ash said you got it right bucko now lets get where ever were goin. Carlisle said hope you like italy then. Ash so I you better count on it all those beautiful Italian women oh yeah. Hank looked at him and said we wont have time for that ash we gotta get bella.

Hank looked in the rearview mirror they were being followed by a black sedan. He smiled and said yall act normal don't look back til I tel you too Carlisle said why. Hank said the volturi got someone on our tail. He calmly flipped a red switch on the dash and said now you can look back as the whir of the supercharger kicked on. Flames leapt from its exhaust pipe as the car propelled forward. Hank laughed as he saw the beautiful sight ahead of him the audobon in all its glory. He looked at the speedometer they were doing 134 and climbing. The black sedan was losing its ground reall quick. Just then Carlisle leapt out of the back seat he said ill be right back. Hank turned around and saw him smash through the other cars windshield. Hank kept the pedal to the floor as he sped off. They drove for another hour and a half before ash said man I think we lost them a while back. Hank pulled over and said yeah we need to wait on Carlisle he put a cassette tape into the radio he made sure had been retrofitted into the car. It started to play jerry lee lewis' great balls of fire. Just then Carlisle said I could hear that damn song for the last mile and a half don't worry they wont be going anywhere. Hank turned the car back on and said well how much farther. Carlisle said maybe another forty minutes drive. Hank said good. They took off. Hank cursed himself up ahead because neither he nor ash could read Italian they had to go off carlisles old knowledge from over a century ago. As they pulled up to the front gates of a palace Carlisle said there it is the volturis fortress. He said I can get in ill give you a signal when to come on in. Carlisle walked up to the gates and said im here to see aro. One of the gaurds said well go ahead sir. As they closed the gate behind Carlisle hank saw his signal he backed the car up. Ash said what are you thinking, hank said you ever see dukes of hazard. Ash said no. hank said well watch this. He put another tape in it started played duane eddys rebel rouser. Hank blared it as he ran at the gate full speed. He pulled the emergency brake on the car at the last minute and slid it in sideways. The gate came down with a groan and the gaurds came out like a swarm of locusts. Rebel rouser was still playing as hank pulled out his old mauser broomhandles and started unloading into the guards. He heard a famialier whine and saw ash was firing up his saw he grinned as he saw ash leap over one cutting its friend in half. He saw Carlisle come running out chased by a short blonde girl. Ash ran at her but she simply flicked her wrist and ash fell to the ground in pain. She looked at hank and he felt his flesh burning but he held on to his pistol and took aim. She got a good bullet in the thigh just knocking her concentraction off enough to let him follow it up with a second shot to her throat. He walked over to see ash getting up and Carlisle saying aro has got bella hostage, hank what are we going to do. Hank said simple you two kill any volturi scum you see. He walked in the door yelling back ill deal with aro myself. As he walked inside aro had a knife to bellas throat and said ahhhh. The hunter come to watch her die did you he said no I came to watch you bleed aro. Aro ran at him tackling hank to the ground. He was about to put his fist through hanks head when he heard the all to familiar click of gun actions being worked he looked up to see thirty german soldiers all with there rifles pointed at him. Carlisle and ash ran into the room saying there were more outside. Hank said yeah I know theyre my contacts. Hank stood up and yelled sieg hile! They all saluted. Hank turned around and said now as for you aro what to do with you. He pulled out his mauser and put a bullet right into aros spine. As aro bled out he said let that be a message to all the volturi don't mess with the riech. He ran over to bella and said come on honey lets get you home.


End file.
